


Unexpected

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Follow up to Conversations Over a Front Seat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_  
**Pairing: Dean/Sam**  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Rating:** For folks over 40  
  
Follow up to Conversations Over a Front Seat  
  
  
Sam never saw the punch coming. It caught him across the chin and knocked him off the motel bed. It did that because it was unexpected, not that that would be an allowable excuse. But hell, it was unexpected because two second earlier he had been sitting cross legged on the foot of the bed watching Jaws for the umpteenth time with Dean right beside him. Then again, that's why he should have expected it because although Dean loved the first two thirds of Jaws, he hated the last third. He always got bored when Brody, Hooper and Quint set out to see to catch the damned thing. So the second Sam saw that boat putt-putting out of the harbor, he should have put up his guard, because the only thing more dangerous than a forty foot shark was a bored Dean Winchester.   
  
  
"If I were a demon right now you'd be dead," Dean announced, hovering over Sam where he lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"At least the nightmare would be over." He meant it to sound flippant, but Dean's face darkened, his eyes going cold.  
  
"Don't say that, Sammy. This is not a joke. You have to be prepared for anything. Anytime. Turn off the movie and let's go spar."  
  
Sam didn't get up. He simply pulled his legs in, leaned on the bed and went back to watching the movie. "Can't go now. Gotta see how it ends."  
  
"You mean, maybe this time the shark will eat them all? Even I'd stay for that but it ain't gonna happen unless you've developed all new powers that I don't know about." Dean came around to Sam's right then kicked him in the thigh. "Come on. I'm doing this for your own good."  
  
"You're doing this because you're bored." Quint was starting his ship sank and we're a shark buffet tale – a classic moment.   
  
"I am bored, true. I mean, what the hell? Two full weeks of nothing. No demons, no evil spirits, not even a friendly ghost or a teenage witch! If this keeps up I'll go crazy."  
  
"And I'll be there waiting for you when you arrive."  
  
Dean kicked again. This time Sam was ready for him. He grabbed Dean's foot and lifted, knocking his brother on to his ass.   
  
"I'm watching the movie. Don't kick me."  
  
Dean muttered a few choice obscenities but there was a smile on his face. He stood up, shook out his limbs then approached again. "You wanna watch that movie in peace, you're going to have to earn it."   
  
Sam sighed, not really in the mood. Simple way to put an end to this. "You know Dean, if you're so bored, there is something else we can do to pass the time."  
  
"Like what? Knit baby booties?"  
  
Used to his brother's non-sequiters, Sam kept on barreling forward. "Remember what we talked about in the car? You said you were game. . . " And Dean reacted just as Sam knew he would. He backed off, his postured dropped out of macho to nervous, hands went into his pockets.   
  
"I know what I said but I also said I changed my mind. It's a bad idea, Sam."  
  
"Says you."  
  
"That's right. Says me and what I say goes."  
  
  
Dean never saw the punch coming. It caught him in the chin and knocked him back against the wall next to the bathroom door. It did that because it was unexpected, not that that was an allowable excuse. And as unexpected as the punch was, what happened next was beyond his capability to even imagine – Sam grabbing handfulls of his shirt, holding him tight to the wall then pressing his lips to his so hard it hurt.   
  
"You can tell me where to go, when to go, who to talk to. . . fine, I don't care," Sam snapped, his face just inches from Dean's. "But you will not tell me how to feel or what to think. You do not have control of my thoughts or my feelings, that's for ME. And goddamn it, Dean, if I want to love you this way, you can't deny me. You can physically stop me but you can't stop the way I feel." Sam let go then backed up a step. "Fuck, Dean! You said you felt the same way. You said it was okay."  
  
"I never said it was okay, because it's not okay," Dean shot back, finger stabbing at the air in front of Sam's eyes. "We're two guys. We're brothers and you want to fuck? There isn't a two inch corner of the universe where that's okay!"  
  
"So what! Who cares? Whose business is it but ours?"  
  
"No! We're screwed up enough already!"  
  
We're going to need a bigger boat.  
  
Dean tried to get past but Sam blocked him. Normally, Dean would just grab him and throw him out of the way, but not now. He couldn't. Couldn't do anything that involved touching or put him that close, so Sam kept dodging side to side until Dean gave up the thought.  
  
"Listen to me!" Sam said, fighting hard to lower his voice and take the sting out of the tone. "Some. . . higher being gave me these visions for a purpose. I don't understand what that purpose is but I'm trusting that it's all going to made clear and it's going to be for the best. That same being gave me these feelings for you and you for me, deny it if you want, but they're there. Maybe we got them for a reason. Maybe what we're feeling is like a special power, like my visions. Maybe it's important to how we handle this thing when we find it."  
  
"Bullshit. That's a crock of bullshit, Sammy. You're trying to play college boy mind games with me and I'm not buying."  
  
"It's not bullshit! Think about it, Dean. About all the binding spells and the power of three and love conquers all. Maybe we're not strong enough as you and me. Maybe we have to be-"  
  
"What? Joined at the groin? You really think fucking each other is going to give us some mystical edge over the big bad?"  
  
"Will you stop saying that! Stop saying fucking each other, that's not what this is about?"  
  
Dean's eyebrows rose impossibly high and he smirked to where Sam wanted to slap him. "My mistake. I misunderstood. This is about emotions and cuddling. I thought it was about you wanting me to ream your ass."  
  
"Shut up!" Sam snapped, beyond trying to lower his voice and take the sting out of his tone. "Why do you have to make it sound so ugly?"  
  
"Because it is ugly!" This time Dean pushed past and Sam didn't stop him. He didn't even turn. He kept his back to the door and waited until he heard the sound of it slamming behind Dean.  
  
Quint was getting eaten by the shark. . . just like always.   
  
* * *   
 


End file.
